


Courtship of a Stripper

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Courtship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Minor Violence, Nudity, Rimming, Strippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes to a club and finds Draco there stripping... seeing the man again makes him want him desperately so he begins trying to court the blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtship of a Stripper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleedforyou1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedforyou1/gifts).



**Title:** Courtship of a Stripper  
 **Author/Artist:** HPFangirl71  
 **Username:** written for prompter bleedforyou1  
 **Pairing:** Draco/Harry  
 **Prompt:** Harry goes to a strip club for a spot of fun one night and sees non other than Draco Malfoy stripping on stage and looking gorgeous while doing it.  
 **Maximum Rating:** Anything goes!  
 **Squicks:** mpreg, non-con, death, super angst  
 **Additional Information:** I'm thinking that Draco would first not want to give up his job because he loves the attention and he's the best that the club has-- but then Harry keeps coming up to the club and showering him with gifts and love and Draco finally relents and they have a happy ending xD  
 **Pairing(s):** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, also contains Harry/OC and Draco/OC  
 **Word Count/Art Medium:** 14,773  
 **Rating:** NC 17  
 **Warning(s):** * Stripping, Infidelity, Explicit Language, Anger, Mild Violence and Fighting, Rimming, Blowjobs, Slight Angst, Mild Insults, Defensive Draco, Persistent Harry and definitely EWE*  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
 **Notes:** Thanks to singlemomsummer for her amazing and tireless work on this... her input almost deserves co author credit... I love her!! :D Also thanks to the mods for their patience when this became an overwhelming task to finish on time... the muse got out of control but I'm happy with the end result and I truly hope Bleedy is as well!!  
 **Summary:** Harry goes to _Club Mystique_ to get his friends off his back about his lax social life but when he sees Draco Malfoy dancing center stage at the gay wizards club, it becomes his mission to make the man his and only his...

 

 **Courtship of a Stripper**  
 **Part 1**  
Harry entered _Club Mystique_ hell bent on getting drunk and laid tonight. He could still recall the argument he’d had earlier with his best friends. _Why it mattered to two completely hetero people what a gay man did with his time was totally beyond him. They never seemed this interested before his announcement that he was into men instead of women. He was sick of their constant meddling! It was driving him insane! So he didn’t go out a lot and he’d had mostly one-night stands, what business was that of theirs?_ The conversation earlier had been so unnerving that it had driven him here to _Mystique_ , he hadn’t been out in a while but hopefully tonight would make up for that...

Harry blinked, trying hard to adjust his emerald eyes to the blinking strobe lights scattered throughout the otherwise darkened room. It had been awhile since he last visited _Mystique_ and he was still amazed at the sexually charged atmosphere of the club. Everywhere he looked, he saw skin… Waiters in barely there leather thongs were serving drinks on magically floating trays while a variety of buff and beautiful strippers danced on mini stages in skimpy costumes. Harry could feel his cock getting hard at the mere thought of what he knew was going on in the back rooms of the club. He pushed through a crowd of half dressed patrons as he made his way to a bar on the main floor. He ordered a shot of Firewhiskey from a dark haired bartender who made every effort to flagrantly flirt with him. After downing a few quick drinks, Harry found himself having to decline the man’s proffered floo address and saw the hidden look of disappointment on his handsome face. This was what he hated about the club scene, everyone’s blatant desire to fuck _“the wizarding savior”_ ; Harry never knew when someone was actually flirting with just him and not his celebrity persona. He quickly turned away and pushed through the growing crowd toward the main stage, which seemed to be garnering some major attention tonight.

Harry found it rather easy to make his way toward the front of the stage, one of the rare perks of being famous for something he’d much rather forget. He took a sip of the drink he’d snagged from a rather fit looking waiter and then looked up. The dancer in the middle of the stage was slim yet well toned with blonde hair and even from the back, Harry could tell he was amazing looking; the crowd’s enthusiasm seemed to attest to that fact as well. He watched as a perfectly formed arse in a set of hot pink leather trousers wiggled upon that stage. Harry could make out every muscle of that beautiful bottom and his cock twitched in need. This was another reason Harry stayed away from the club scene, too much stimulation… It usually led him to do stupid things and he really didn’t feel like having to cast any memory charms tonight. Harry watched as the man upon the stage danced, still facing away from him. He took in the long blonde hair descending the man’s well-muscled back. Harry could feel himself willing the stranger to turn around so he could get a better look. He gulped down his eager lust with another sip of his drink. It was at that very moment that the man turned in mid step toward Harry’s side of the stage and what he saw made him spill most of the blue liquid from within his mouth.

Harry was staring up at none other than Draco Malfoy and his jaw dropped. As if that wasn’t enough, the response from his cock was shocking to say the very least. He couldn’t be getting hard over _Malfoy_ ; that was just impossible! Then again, it figured it _would_ be Draco Malfoy getting him all hot and bothered right now, after all the man had always brought out the worst in Harry. In fact, if he had to admit it, Malfoy had always had this effect on him, even back in their school days. Malfoy was just as gorgeous now, better actually and Harry was taking swift inventory. Every curve of Malfoy’s body showed through the leather and mesh outfit he was wearing which made Harry moan softly to himself. He bit his bottom lip as he watched Malfoy gyrating on stage. Harry watched as the man fondled his own chest with both hands. He then let a hand glide through his glitter-strewn hair while the other slid down toward his crotch.

Harry had to close his eyes momentarily when that hand reached its destination and gripped the leather-clad bulge seductively. Malfoy’s smirk lit the room up brighter than the many colorful strobes littering the club. As Harry drank in the man’s remarkable beauty, he suddenly realized that no matter what their tumultuous past might be, he wanted to lay claim to those gorgeous lips and that amazingly built body. Harry felt himself move closer to the stage as Malfoy continued his sensuous dance. He was sure the other man was completely oblivious to his presence but nonetheless he felt his desire grow steadily with every pulsating movement.

Harry watched with greedy eyes as Malfoy pulled at the Velcro opening of his crotch and began sliding the tight pants slowly down his heavenly form. With every inch of revealed skin, Harry felt his jeans grow tighter with desire. He was sure he’d be in need of one of his “groupies” tonight before leaving... unless of course he took a chance and made a move on Malfoy himself. The thought shook Harry’s courage but as he stood watching, Malfoy slipped the pants from around his ankles and Harry’s mouth watered at the sight of the man in a black thong. His mind was still recovering when suddenly the man ripped off the nearly see through mesh top, revealing an expanse of more creamy pale skin. Harry licked his lips and downed the rest of his drink, his hand reached out tentatively to touch the man’s near nakedness, as many of the other patrons were wont to do. That’s when he felt Malfoy’s eyes boring down upon him, looking up, he saw a smoldering heat emanating from within the grey orbs and it suddenly made his mind up for him...

************  
At the end of the night, Harry found himself just outside the dancers’ lounge waiting for Malfoy to exit. He’d had plenty of offers throughout the night but none could hold his interest quite the way his former schoolmate had. He’d almost backed out of his plan to accost Malfoy and gone home with a similarly built blonde but then he’d looked back at where Malfoy had been dancing another set and his determination had been resolved. Perhaps it had been the subtle teasing smirks the devilish blonde had given him or maybe just seeing him prancing about on stage in a stunning white cowboy ensemble that had changed Harry’s mind but whatever it was, it had been magical. Its pull had culminated in his stance outside this wooden door, as _Mystique’s_ beautiful dancers had emerged one by one. Finally, Malfoy came out wearing a casual pair of black cotton trousers and a white button up. Even fully clothed he looked amazing and it almost took Harry’s breath away. It had been years since they’d seen one another and Harry was eager for a reintroduction.

“Malfoy!” he called out to the man as he slid past through the darkened hallway.

Draco seemed surprised to see Harry waiting outside the door like some overeager “groupie”. He chuckled softly and reminded himself that this was just Potter after all... probably still the same annoying Gryffindor git he’d always been. He almost kept on walking but something akin to amusement made him stop and turn to look at the man. Harry wasn’t the same on the outside that was for sure. The man had grown a bit both in height and in muscle tone. He could almost be considered quite handsome if you were into that rugged unkempt look, which of course Draco was indeed.

“What the hell do you want Potter?” he sneered in feigned disinterest.

“I saw you dance tonight! I had no idea you were working here”

“What’s it to you? Why do you even care Potter?”

Harry drank in the arrogant blonde’s demeaning nature and resisted the urge to both punch and kiss the man in turn. The latter urge was winning out, against Harry’s better judgment.

“It doesn’t really, its called small talk Malfoy”

“Yeah well since when do you talk to me at all Potter?”

"Since watching you dance was just about the hottest thing I've ever seen and it completely turned me on"

Harry’s voice was low and seductive as he moved closer towards the other man. He tried to grab Malfoy’s hand but he pulled it away as he backed up, inching slowly away from Harry.

“Yeah you and every other bloke in this joint” Malfoy said with a proud smirk.

Harry had the man backed against the wall, his hands placed on either side of his head. He pressed in close, smelling the scent of expensive cologne as his nose nuzzled against Malfoy’s cheek. He was surprised he hadn’t been pushed away yet. Without thinking, he let his lips press gently up against Malfoy’s beautiful mouth. It was just a slight pressing of tentative lips against each other. It was then that Malfoy gently pushed at his chest, not enough to actually push him away but enough to break the kiss.

“You do know its usually common courtesy to ask before kissing a bloke, right?”

Harry gave him a leering smirk as he pressed in again, fully intending to kiss him. He could feel the warmth of Malfoy’s breath upon his skin and it was arousing. He pushed in closer, his groin just barely touching the other man’s hip and he let his tongue lick a soft swipe up the back of Malfoy’s ear.

“So then... can I kiss you Malfoy?” he whispered breathlessly.

Draco moaned quietly before grabbing onto Harry’s jaw, pressing their lips back together. Harry was in ecstasy at the taste of Malfoy’s exquisite mouth. The kiss was warm and greedy, deepening with every stroke of their tongues. Harry pulled his mouth down to drag it across the man’s throat, his hand clutching at his chest. Malfoy’s hand gripped a handful of Potter’s messy locks and his mouth again claimed the man’s with his own. He could feel his own cock growing with the heat of the kiss and it made him nervous. Just as quickly as Draco had succumbed to the intensity of the kiss, he pulled back to gently push Harry away.

“That’s enough Potter... I have to get home.”

“Malfoy wait...” Harry said as he grabbed for the man’s wrist.

Draco turned around to face Potter and saw the hurt of rejection in his eyes.

“Can I see you again?” Potter’s voice broke with hesitation.

Draco was hesitant himself as stood before him. He didn’t want to give Potter the wrong idea but he also wasn’t so sure about turning him away either.

“Sure” he said noncommittally “I dance here just about every night. Who knows maybe I’ll see you around sometime...”

 **Part 2**  
Exactly three nights passed in which Harry avoided the club altogether. He was confused by Malfoy’s mixed reaction to the kiss and by his own growing disappointment. He’d wanked several times since over the sexy blonde and it frustrated him knowing he’d been so very close. He thought for sure that Malfoy had enjoyed the kiss but for some reason it seemed to have sent him running the other way. Finally, he came to the conclusion that perhaps Malfoy was just playing hard to get and if that was the case, he was damned well going to go after him. It was precisely that line of thinking that had him gracing _Club Mystique’s_ steps once again.

Harry entered the club, his eyes scanning the floor for any sign of Malfoy. He didn’t see him anywhere so he strolled over to the bar, hoping it wasn’t the man’s night off. He ordered himself a drink and went over to watch the show. A tall dark brunette was warming up the main stage but he was doing little for Harry’s cock. He danced with a couple guys who professed their adoration, figuring it might be good not to make a total waste of the evening. He was dancing close with a hot young number and realizing just how pathetic it was that even a man half his age wasn’t doing anything to erase the image of Malfoy burned within his mind, when he saw a flicker of lights go off near the main stage heralding the next show.

He looked over, saw the shimmer of blonde hair, and knew it was him. He instantly left his mediocre dance partner and headed for the center stage. Using his notoriety, he pushed himself up to its edge and watched as Malfoy began his dance. He watched the hypnotic sway of the man’s hips as he shimmied around in nothing but a wet t-shirt and the club’s signature black thong. Harry felt the tight strain of his jeans as he watched the water glisten off Malfoy’s pale skin. He pressed a greedy hand up to fondle at the man’s thigh and saw that glimmer of lust returning to his eyes. That burning heat brought a smile to Harry’s lips and he gave Malfoy a knowing glare. He watched as the man tore off the drenched tee and rubbed his hands down the muscular planes of his chest. His eyes never left the other man as he finished his erotic dance. The dance was so mesmerizing that Harry almost forgot where he was, or that there were other people watching as well. When Malfoy was shuffled by security toward the dressing room, he swore he saw a look of longing within his storm grey eyes...

************  
Once again, Harry found himself backstage long after the shows had wrapped. He waited patiently for Malfoy to come out, the prat being last per usual. This time Malfoy was expecting him and a smirk adorned his sharply angled face. Harry was shocked by what that cocky grin did to him.

“Well well Potter, since when did you become an adoring fan?” Malfoy inquired, the smirk never leaving his features.

“Since I decided I wanted you in my bed,” Harry stated in all honesty.

“Yes, well you’re not the first to have _that_ fantasy. Perhaps if you hurry home you’ll have enough of it left in your head to wank to”

Harry bristled at the man’s taunting words but he wouldn’t allow himself to back down, not when he’d already gotten this far.

“I want you Malfoy and I think you want me too”

“And what exactly makes you think that Potter? I get dozens of offers every night, what makes you think I’d want a one off with the likes of you?” he sneered into Harry’s ear.

“Because I know what it’s like... I get the same empty offers everyday and it gets a bit boring to have someone adore you for being a celebrity rather than a real person”

Harry’s voice was loud within the sudden silence and Malfoy just stood there staring at him. He blinked back any emotion he might have been ready to display and continued with his arrogant demeanor. Harry bought neither the fake bravado nor the searing hatred act, he knew Malfoy wanted him but was just too bloody proud to admit it.

“Unlike you Potter, I enjoy my celebrity... knowing that my body gets every bloke in this club rock hard is an amazing feeling of power and I relish it, especially now, knowing the famed Harry Potter is one of those pathetic blokes”

Malfoy’s words were arrogantly teasing and the fact that his body was close enough to let his groin press surreptitiously into Harry’s matching erection only drove home his point even more candidly. Harry wanted him and he could no longer resist the urge to touch the man. He wasn’t sure exactly who leaned in first but soon their lips were locked together in a torrid kiss. His hand slid around Malfoy’s head, pulling the man closer and his lips parted when he felt the man’s tongue pressing urgently against his mouth. That sinful tongue dove in snakelike and Harry was once again reveling in a taste that was uniquely Malfoy. He wanted nothing more than to go on kissing the man forever but as usual, Malfoy had other ideas.

“Don’t try plying me with your absurd kisses Potter... I have to be getting home, besides I can have any bloke I want! I don’t need _you_!” Malfoy said the bitterness in his voice barely contained as he tried pulling out of Harry’s embrace.  
Harry kept a tight hold on the elusive blonde, “If that’s the case, then why the hell aren’t you with anyone else?” he taunted back.

“Because it’d be far too easy... besides I was curious just how far you’d go to get what you say you want.

Harry looked over and saw that the presumptuous smirk was back upon Malfoy’s face. He saw the hint of daring within those hypnotic grey eyes and suddenly felt more than a bit reckless. He slid down the man’s body until he was on his knees face to face with the obvious bulge tenting Malfoy’s jeans. His hand reached out tentatively for the waistband, waiting for his actions to be stopped. When he got no adverse reaction to his touch he continued, popping open the button and zip that the bulge was hiding behind. He pulled the man’s jeans downward to his thighs, revealing the most beautiful cock Harry had ever laid eyes on. It figured that even Malfoy’s cock would be lovely to look at. It was long, pale and slender with a dusky pink tip that was already leaking with the man’s arousal.

Harry leaned in and let his tongue swipe across the tip of that gorgeous shaft and the bitter taste of Malfoy’s essence burst within his mouth. The flavor of the blonde stripper had him greedy for more... He took the head of that cock into his mouth and suckled softly, tormenting the man with the very tip of his tongue.

“Fuck Potter... don’t be such a bloody tease!” Malfoy finally grunted.

His voice was hoarse with need as Harry complied, swallowing nearly the whole length down his throat. Malfoy let out a groan and fisted a handful of brown hair as Harry bobbed up and down on his cock with such undaunted skill. It surprised him that Harry was so adept at giving head and it was hard not to moan from the undeniable pleasure of it all. Harry’s tongue was swathing a heated path up and down his member as he swallowed it deep down his throat again and again. Malfoy’s hips pivoted as he tried hard to ram his cock even further down the man’s throat. Harry didn’t stop as the erratic thrusts increased in speed; instead, he sucked harder at the cock between his lips. Draco could feel himself toppling toward the precipice of pleasure and it wasn’t long before he felt himself shooting in streams down the other man’s throat. Harry swallowed around Malfoy’s divine prick, taking in everything the man had to offer him. After his orgasm, he felt Potter pull away and wipe a hand across his mouth in a self-satisfied sort of way.

“Remember Malfoy, you have to be getting home” he whispered sarcastically against the shell of Draco’s ear.

Draco pushed him into the opposite wall, his lips suddenly fierce against Harry’s as his fingers palmed the man’s front. He could feel the large bulge within those jeans and it almost had him aroused again but he resisted the temptation as he applied just the right amount of friction... bringing Harry to his own rapid orgasm. He moaned into the kiss as he came and Draco relished in the fact that the love struck sod was so easily brought to completion. Extricating himself from within the man’s tight embrace, he now felt embarrassed at his own wanton display. He pulled up his clothing and whispered a cleansing spell over them both.

“Look Potter... we should both be going...”

Harry tried a feeble protest that Draco stifled with another brief snog and then he found himself taking the man’s face within his hands and looking into those hopeful green eyes.

“Don’t make this any harder than it has to be Potter” his tone far more serious than he’d have liked.

“Harder...? Oh I don’t think it could get much _harder_...” Harry said with a salacious yet playful grin upon his face.

Draco let out a groan as he pushed away from the man and picked up the small rucksack he’d been carrying.

“You know what I meant,” he said with a halfhearted grin. _How corny could you get?_ Yet he found himself being pulled in by Potter’s understated charm. He had to leave now before he really let this go too far!

“Look... I really do have to leave,” he said, pulling the bag over his shoulder.

Stopping to look back had him drinking in the man’s incredibly rough good looks. Merlin what he wouldn’t give to just fuck the man once, it would so be worth any and all repercussions but Draco knew it wasn’t conducive to his plans to go getting involved with _anyone_ especially _Potter_ of all people.

“Don’t go reading anything into this, okay Potter? It was just a bloody snog and a blowjob... nothing more! Don’t go getting all romantic over it, because it meant absolutely nothing at all!”

“Yeah, it meant _nothing_...” Harry said in a cocky whisper as he stepped past Draco toward the exit. When he got to the door he stopped and without even turning around he said something about seeing Draco again and then he disappeared. Draco watched the sexy man until he Apparated out of sight and then thought silently to himself, _I am so totally screwed!_

 **Part 3**  
Draco watched from the back room as Potter entered the club. It had been a couple days since they had had their encounter in the hallway. He’d been amazed at just how good that encounter had felt but he also remembered just how freaked it had left him as well. He had feelings for the man and getting involved with him was the last thing Draco needed or wanted right now.

The war had crippled his family. His mother had landed in the hospital shortly after the final battle, unable to handle the death of her sister and the imprisonment of her husband. She was now a mere shell of the strong woman she’d once been. This had left Draco alone to face the consequences of all their choices. It had been a long fight to get back the family fortune and he had had to seek employment, which was a hard thing to do when you had former death eater on your resume. The only places interested in him seemed to be clubs like _Mystique_ , so he’d been forced to strip for a living. Funny thing was that now he had his fortune back and was still stripping. Draco reveled in the limelight... it was exactly as he’d told Potter; he loved having power over so many of his adoring fans. In fact, the only time Draco felt truly alive and as if he hadn’t completely screwed up his whole life was when he was onstage.

Draco had made a point of having little or few connections in his life. He kept to himself except for a few Hogwarts friends like Pansy, Blaise and Daphne, other than that he saw no reason to tie himself down. Dancing was a release, it gave him the freedom he’d never had living his life beneath Lucius and Voldemort’s thumbs. Draco was a grown man now and he saw no need to cater to any one’s whims but his own. As he’d told Potter, he enjoyed being in the spotlight, of having all the attention on him. He didn’t need Potter coming here now and screwing it all up.

As usual, the man was a menace and Draco wanted no part of it!

Draco was shocked out of his reverie by a sharp knock on the door and he let out a frustrated sigh. He had a feeling he knew just who was knocking at his dressing room door and it filled him with dread. He glared menacingly at the dark haired man standing in the hallway. Harry gave him an assuming smile before pushing his way past the all too apparently angry blonde.

“What in bloody Merlin’s name are you doing here Potter?”

Harry ignored the tense tone with which Draco greeted him...

“Isn’t it obvious?” he said as he slid his arms around the man’s waist.

Draco wanted desperately to pull away but the heat of Potter’s body spoke to him and he found himself unable to resist. Draco found his lips gravitating toward Harry’s and he wasn’t able to deprive himself just one kiss. _Just one kiss couldn’t hurt now could it?_ Potter’s lips tasted just as he’d remembered and it was with deep regret that Draco allowed the man to deepen their snog. Potter’s tongue was urgent as it pushed between his lips and he reveled in the feeling it brought about deep within his groin. He lost himself within the kiss until he found that his hands were tangled in Potter’s hair and he could feel the man trying to work the buckle of his belt...

“Hold it Potter, I can’t do this,” he whispered, the hesitancy evident in his words as he grasped for a reasonable explanation, finally settling on tonight’s show as the likely culprit.

Harry gave him a smile as he pulled himself from their tight embrace. The man’s fingers still lingered within Draco’s hair but now that they were apart, Draco found himself able to concentrate once again. He couldn’t keep letting Potter do this to him; he had to maintain some control here! He watched in shock as Harry pulled out a long thin box. He reached out tentatively as the man handed it over to him. His fingers trembled just a bit as he opened it, revealing the green silk tie that lay within. _Merlin! The pathetic sod was bringing him courting gifts now!_

“I can’t accept this Potter!” he spat out as he threw the box down onto a nearby table.

The look of disappointment on Potter’s face was easy to read but the man tried to hide it well. Instead of getting angry, he wrapped Draco in another gripping embrace. His lips were just as demanding once again but Draco refused to be duped this time. He pushed Potter away while mumbling something about getting ready for his show. Harry said he’d see him on stage and then quietly left. Draco was left alone to ponder this sudden turn of events. _What the hell was going on in that man’s head? Courting gifts... did he really think things were that serious between them?_ Draco shook his head in disbelief while he got dressed for his performance but before he exited the room, he found himself fondling the soft silk of Potter’s gift with renewed longing.

Harry was true to his word, standing front and center when Draco came onstage. As he began dancing, he could feel the man’s eyes upon him. As he pulled off the silk tee that adorned his chest, he felt those eyes boring into him and he couldn’t help but glance over into that hypnotic gaze. He smirked a cocky grin toward the man as he swayed his hips just so. He then let his hands glide across his chest and down the tight black leather pants he was wearing. He saw a look of desire cross Potter’s face and it made him feel in control once more. He turned his back and let his hands rise up his sides until they were moving through his long blonde hair and it was then that he lost himself to the music. Yes, Draco was right, he didn’t need Potter, all he needed was to just dance...

After the show, Harry pushed his way through security to find himself at Draco’s door once again. He knocked a number of times before barging his way into the private room. He was shocked to find that the dancer had somehow given him the slip tonight. He’d been sure that the looks he’d seen Malfoy giving him all night had meant something but obviously, he was wrong. _The man was just so damn frustrating!_ Angrily, Harry threw a vase full of flowers across the room. He knew that bringing the courting gift had been risky but he couldn’t help how he was feeling. He’d been obsessing over Malfoy for years and now that he’d finally admitted to himself how real his desire for the man was, he wasn’t going to let him get away. He was just about to leave when he looked around the abandoned dressing area and noticed that the gift he’d brought was missing. A knowing smile crossed his face as he turned to leave; perhaps Malfoy wasn’t as good at feigning disinterest as he thought...

 **Part 4**  
As Harry walked through the aisles of _Magical Gardens and Bouquets_ his eyes took in the multitude of flowers lining the shop. He was overwhelmed by the multitude of colors and scents, unsure of just which ones to pick in order to impress Malfoy. He hadn’t been at all deterred by the man’s disappearing act. Harry had a feeling that Malfoy was holding back on him. Harry had opted to stay away from the club for a night before going back to try again. He wanted the flowers he chose to be perfect and meaningful. He refused to go without another courtship gift. Regardless of Malfoy’s scoff at the last one, he’d obviously been touched by it or why else had he taken it with him when he’d left?

Suddenly he spotted a small vase of silver tipped roses, they were perfectly white but the edges were tinged with a silvery glitter and he knew immediately that they were the perfect choice. He rushed to the register to have the flowers boxed, hopeful that perhaps tonight he’d fare better with Malfoy than he had the other night. With that thought in mind, he whistled cheerfully, gift in hand, as he exited the store.

Draco saw Potter when he entered the club, he’d almost hoped that by leaving the other night he’d get the man to back off but by the floral box in his hand, he could see that wasn’t the case. He let out a frustrated sigh, _what was it going to take to get the stupid git to leave him alone?_ He knew he wasn’t going to last long tonight if Potter was planning to lure him in with kisses and presents. He heard the familiar knock at his dressing room door and turned reluctantly to answer it. For just a moment he hesitated, thinking maybe if he just ignored the noise, then Potter would just disappear. His hope was short lived as he heard another harsh rap at the door.

“All right, I’m coming!” He yelled out in an irate voice.

He wasn’t prepared for Potter’s immediate assault upon him; his lips were soft yet persistent as he pressed into Draco’s mouth. Draco was overcome by the wanton attack and he found himself immediately giving in. His tongue pushed willingly in to probe at the inside of Harry’s mouth. The man tasted deliciously intoxicating and it seemed as if Draco might not get enough of him. As Harry’s hands descended his back, he let the box of roses slip from his grip. Draco clung to the man in desperation. His own hands were pressed at the back of Harry’s head and his lips were plundering the other man’s mouth. He could feel the hardness of Harry’s erection pressing up against his thigh and he made no move to back away this time. Instead, he found his lips leaving Potter’s mouth only to travel down the man’s neck where he began to suckle into his soft flesh.

“Oh Merlin, yes Malfoy...” Harry moaned aloud.

Harry let his hand reach down, gripping tightly at Draco’s arse and frotting gently against his frame. It was then that Draco realized just what he was doing and he pushed the man away just enough to loosen his grip.

“Potter...”

He didn’t say another word but when he looked into Harry’s eyes, he knew that he understood what he was trying to convey. The dark haired man pulled himself away from the semi-awkward embrace. He picked up the neglected gift box and then sat down upon a chair near the vanity.

“I brought you something,” he said in a cautious whisper.

Draco took the box, which was clearly stamped with the florist’s logo. He opened it up and was stunned by the beauty of the flowers within.

“Potter I thought I made it clear that there was nothing romantic between us”

Harry looked at him with a salacious grin upon his face.

“I know what you _said_ , but what you _meant_ was something altogether different”

Draco didn’t say a word at Harry’s sly accusation; instead, he took the flowers over to arrange them on his vanity, which was filled with mascara, eyeliner and various other props. He sat in another chair in front of it and began quietly applying makeup around his grey eyes in a soft charcoal color. Harry didn’t say a word as he sat and watched him get ready for his performance. He didn’t move a muscle until Draco reached for his wand and began a glamour on his dark mark to make it disappear into his pale skin. It was then that Harry reached out to grasp at his forearm, leaning in to place his lips to the inky tattoo. The feel of Harry’s magic pulsing upon his skin made Draco shudder slightly but the look of playful darkness showing in Harry’s eyes made him powerless to stop him. The sensation of his tongue swiping up against the ugly marking made him moan involuntarily. Potter looked up at him a moment before pressing his lips once again against Draco’s mouth. He put his hands on either side of Potter’s face, pulling him in for a deeper snog. Draco’s mouth responded in tandem to the one plundering his, he placed a hand on Harry’s chest, keeping him at bay as they kissed a few moments longer. Finally, he gently pushed Potter away and placed a finger to his soft kiss swollen lips.

“You should go Potter, I have a show...” came his timid whisper.

Harry stood to leave but not before placing one last soft kiss upon Draco’s lips. Draco was stunned by what kept taking place between himself and Potter. _Why was it that he let this conundrum of a man keep clouding his judgment? Why didn’t he just push him away? He didn’t want to feel anything for the man, so why was he letting himself?_ He didn’t know why, he only knew he had to do something drastic to make the git just go the fuck away! He didn’t need or want this and he’d be damned if he’d let Potter have his way once again. As he left the dressing room to go onstage, Draco had a plan forming in his head, a plan that may just get rid of Potter for good...

**********  
Harry had spent most of the night in front of the main stage, drinking in Draco’s incredible beauty. His cock had been twitching with desire all evening as he’d watched the man strip down to practically nothing for three sets. He didn’t know how Malfoy did it, dancing tirelessly show after show just about every night. He wondered if he used a pepper up potion or something equally stimulating. All Harry could think as he headed back toward the dressing rooms was how he’d definitely like to stimulate certain parts of Malfoy’s anatomy. He grinned to himself as the lewd thoughts invaded his mind. He was completely in his own world as he wandered through the main dressing room to the side where the private rooms were. This probably accounted for the fact of why he never heard the soft moans coming from Draco’s own private quarters. He noticed the door slightly ajar but figured it just meant that Malfoy had finally given up on trying to shut him out so he took it upon himself to quietly slip inside.

The sight that Harry beheld with his emerald eyes was both shocking and hurtful. Malfoy was sprawled across one of the chairs they’d sat in earlier and his legs were spread open in a wanton position. That wasn’t the hurtful part though, what hurt Harry deeply was the young handsome blonde bloke kneeling between those legs. The young man had one hand planted firmly against Draco’s left thigh while the other was wrapped tightly around Draco’s cock. The twink had his mouth busy working at the tip of that member and Malfoy was moaning his enjoyment at the boy’s ministrations. He had a hand entangled in the young man’s hair and he was thrusting his hips in and out of the bloke’s mouth while the guy groaned around the cock between his lips.

Harry was just about to leave without making his presence known when Malfoy’s eyes fluttered open. He just stared ahead at Harry, his eyes never leaving the dark haired man’s face as he thrust in harder and more erratically into the mouth that was sucking him off. The pretty twink let go of his thigh to fondle at his balls and it made him come undone. Harry could tell by the look on Draco’s face that he was about to release himself into the blonde. He let out a loud groan as he spilled himself into the stranger’s mouth. Harry had been unable to tear himself away. His feet were unable to move him away from the horrors his eyes beheld. Harry watched as Malfoy cried out from the onslaught of his orgasm. In fact, he was so focused upon the traitorous look of bliss upon Draco’s face that when the young twink pulled himself from off the man’s gorgeous cock, it took everything for Harry to slip away unseen.

**********  
Harry was still somewhat distraught and beside himself when he finally fell through the Floo to his best friends’ home. Hermione and Ron were rather worried, as they hadn’t heard from him in a couple days, no Floo messages, no owls, not even a muggle phone call.

“Finally... do you know how bloody worried we were about you?” Hermione questioned him in a quiet solemn tone.

Harry gave her a look of guilt, shaking away the haunting images from Draco’s dressing room that wouldn’t seem to go away. He knew it wouldn’t do to worry everyone, especially Hermione who was almost five months pregnant with her first child. He took her hand in his, smiled a wan smile in her direction, and felt Ron’s hand upon his shoulder at the same time. He looked at his two friends and smiled again, this time with a bit less sadness within his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you both, it’s just that I got a rather nasty shock a couple nights ago.”

Harry swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes, tears he’d shed again and again over the past couple days since he’d left the club that ill-fated night. He hadn’t quite realized just how hurt he’d felt over Malfoy’s betrayal until he’d arrived back at his place. He’d thrown a few things, cursed a few inanimate objects, and drunk several tumblers of blue ale in a jealous fit of rage before finally succumbing to the utter grief and despair of losing the man he now loved.

“What’s happened Harry?” Hermione, ever the inquisitive one was the first to ask.

Harry wasn’t quite sure how to explain without mentioning Malfoy’s name. He’d intended to tell his friends exactly whom it was he’d been seeing at the club but now in light of this incident, he saw no need to let them know just how far he’d sunk for companionship.

“You know that I’ve been seeing someone... someone at the club I frequent. I thought things were going well between us but I found out differently on Friday” his voice cracked as he struggled with his explanation.

“It’s alright Harry, we’re here for you”

Harry was grateful to hear those words. It made him feel loads better and he began to relax as he started telling them exactly what had happened that night, filling them in on most of the gory details but leaving out Malfoy’s name or any other incriminating factors.

“I walked in on him being sucked off by some random twink and the worst part is that he didn’t even have the decency to be ashamed when he realized I’d caught him”

“I don’t know mate, seems to me like you might be better off without a bloke like that”

Harry looked toward Ron as the man crossed to the bar and fixed them both a drink. Hermione shook her head in obvious disagreement with her husband.

“I don’t think it’s as cut and dry as all that. It sounds to me like Harry and this man have had a mostly physical relationship and perhaps that’s how he still sees it. You have to do something to get his attention Harry, to make him realize that he’ll lose something good if he loses you. Perhaps even think about giving him some competition for your affections.”

Harry was listening attentively to Hermione’s words. She was an incredibly smart witch and her advice was rarely bad. Perhaps she was right in this situation as well. Perhaps Malfoy did need to be taught that he wasn’t someone who could be taken for granted. It wasn’t as if Harry couldn’t get other men, he was constantly being accosted by “adoring fans” so it shouldn’t be too hard to find someone to make the blonde prat jealous. Harry was suddenly quite a bit more cheerful as he watched Hermione say an early goodnight and climb the stairs. He and Ron stayed awake for a bit longer discussing Quidditch and drinking Firewhiskey. It was quite sometime before they were calling it a night. Harry, who was just a tad bit tipsy, sacked himself out on the couple’s sitting room sofa. He lay still within the dark formulating a risky plan to make Malfoy finally see the light...

 **Part 5**  
Harry entered the club after a week of staying away. He was immediately accosted by a multitude of people wanting to dance or buy him a drink and inwardly he smiled. It was obvious that his plan would work perfectly tonight and if he had his way, it might even be a bit enjoyable as well. He walked up to the bar and ordered a drink, turning around he let his body rest up against the bar’s edge in a candidly seductive pose. He was dressed in a pair of skintight muggle jeans and a scoop neck tee that showed off a bit of his chest and accentuated his arm muscles as well. He’d chosen the pale blue color in an attempt to offset the green of his eyes. He was dressed to kill and he didn’t plan to waste any of the effect.

His eyes scanned the dance floor, looking for a likely candidate for his diabolical little game with Malfoy, landing on a beautifully built sandy haired young man. If Malfoy thought he was the only one who could make men ache with desire then he was sadly misinformed. Harry smiled across the room at the youngster he’d picked out from amongst the crowd and saw an automatic smile cross the man’s gorgeous face. He motioned to the boy, enticing him over to share a drink with him. Up close, the boy was even fitter than Harry had first thought. He smiled an approving grin at him as he let his eyes rake across the youngster’s near naked torso. He saw a stack of muscles rippling upon the semi-bared chest. Harry could tell that the man considered himself lucky to have been singled out by him.

Harry turned toward the bar to order two more shots of Ogden’s finest and handed one to his new companion. The man took the drink with a smile on his lips and they both drank them down quickly. Harry leaned in close, his breath ghosting over the man’s ear as he spoke.

“So tell me, ever been fucked by a hero before?”

The sordid line came out of his mouth before he had time to think. Harry stifled the response from between the man’s lips with a hungry kiss. He could taste the Firewhiskey upon his tongue as it dove into his mouth. Harry’s grasp within the stranger’s hair had an almost possessive quality to it and it scared him to think of what hold he might have over this random bloke. He almost succumbed to the overwhelming guilt but then thought of Malfoy and how badly he wanted the man. This was the only way Harry saw of getting the spoiled prat to admit that he wanted him too.

Harry pulled the stranger, whose name turned out to be Max, even closer. He pulled the dragon hide vest Max was wearing away to fully expose his naked chest lying beneath its layers. He let his tongue flicker out upon the man’s bared shoulder, eliciting a timid moan from him. He was quick to reciprocate Harry’s movements and his hands descended the hero’s back. The nature of their snog increased in depth and desperation, until Harry finally pulled away slightly, holding the man at bay with a firm hand placed upon his chest. His breath was coming in pants when out of the corner of his eye he saw a bit of silver hair that caught his attention.

His head turned automatically and he saw Malfoy with an entourage of security guards weaving their way toward the center stage. Harry’s breath caught in his throat as he took in what Draco was wearing for a costume. There was no mistaking the blood red robes of an Auror that Harry himself wore on a daily basis. It mesmerized him to see the blonde wearing them now in such a sexy manner. Harry was so wrapped up in watching Malfoy that it took him a moment to realize that the young man in front of him was talking to him. He turned himself toward Max with renewed determination, temporarily flustered that he hadn’t been paying attention. He tried desperately to ignore the instinct to watch Malfoy dancing in the middle of the room.

“What was that you were saying?” he asked, a hint of embarrassment coloring his question.

“It was nothing real important” Max replied with a smile upon his lips.

The young man seemed oblivious to Harry’s distraction, instead thinking the loud music was what had him not listening. Harry ordered them another drink knowing he’d probably need it to go through with what he was planning. On a sudden whim, he pulled the handsome man across the floor toward the now crowded stage. As usual Harry had little problem making his way to the front. He pulled Max closer and looked at the man onstage with an intentional purpose. Malfoy just pulled the robe upon his shoulders to expose a hint of ivory skin. Harry gulped back the desire that was building within him and turned toward the younger man beside him, laying a line of soft kisses into the crook of his neck. There was a momentary look of hurt within the cold grey eyes of the dancer before he turned away, pulling the red robes completely from his frame, exposing his perfectly rounded arse to Harry’s view.

“I need another drink,” he whispered into Max’s ear.

The man followed him like a pet with the utmost eagerness and obedience. It disturbed Harry somewhat to know he had such power over someone because of a prophecy he’d had no hopes of escaping. He ordered them a couple shots and then insisted on dancing. Holding Max close was no problem, in fact Harry found it quite enjoyable. He was a fit bloke and his body molded perfectly to Harry’s own. After a few rounds of dancing and some more drinks, Harry had practically forgotten all about his problems with Draco Malfoy. It was like any other night out and he was actually having a bit of fun. His cock was rock hard whenever Max would pull him into an embrace and frot their bodies together in an intentionally stimulating manner and Harry found himself actually looking forward to the ending of this evening. He knew exactly what Max wanted from him; he’d offered that very thing to the young man at the beginning of their evening. Harry knew he’d be getting lucky tonight and he’d decided to make sure Malfoy knew it too.

Late into the evening, when most of the patrons exited the bar or got busy in the back rooms or alleyways, Harry pulled Max toward the back as well. The man seemed eager for this to happen and again, a bit of guilt nudged at Harry but his determination ultimately took over. He had a reckless plan and wasn’t at all sure just how it would end. Max was surprised when Harry led him past the patrons’ rooms and headed toward the dancers’ quarters.

“Don’t worry, I know people...,” he whispered to the doubtful man.

Max seemed okay with it then and followed Harry willingly down the mostly deserted hallway and into the main dressing room. It was empty for the most part and those who were left seemed to be on their way out. Harry knew that Malfoy was notorious for taking awhile before leaving for the night. This knowledge was his power and it wasn’t long before he had Max pinned to a wall near Malfoy’s personal dressing room, rooms that only the prima donna stars of the shows got. Only moments later, his tee shirt was carelessly discarded upon the floor and he had Max’s jeans pulled down to his knees.

Their lips were embracing in a desperate snog and Harry’s hand had ventured within the man’s y-fronts to wrap around an enormous cock. Harry smiled into the kiss, fully enjoying himself for the moment. Max’s fingers found the buckle of Harry’s belt and soon had it undone. The zip and button of his jeans quickly followed, Max seemed in a hurry to have Harry fucking him. Harry was only too happy to oblige the man and so Max got no resistance as he pulled his cock from within the tight jeans. Harry pulled away just long enough to allow the other man to remove his trousers and pants. Max was completely naked now and Harry was half way there and achingly hard for the man. He’d rather be fucking Malfoy but that was out of the question. Since he couldn’t have his first choice, this was definitely a winning form of consolation.

Harry turned Max, pinning him face first against the wall, and then knelt down between the man’s legs. His tongue swept out to lick a stripe up the thigh to his left and then he pulled the man’s arse cheeks apart, exposing his hole to Harry’s greedy gaze. Harry let his tongue swipe across the puckered muscle and heard the man gasp his name. He plunged the tip of his tongue in deeper, pushing past the strong ring of muscles. Max let out a delicious moan that made Harry want more. He pushed a finger into the man while pushing himself up to capture the man’s lips in another heated snog. Max turned his head to return Harry’s kisses with excited fervor and his hand reached around to stroke Harry’s member, making the hero almost forget where they were. Harry’s mouth reached out to suck at the little nub of an Adam’s apple bobbing upon the man’s throat. It would leave a slight bruise and it thrilled Harry to know it.

“Fuck Harry... Please... I want you so fucking bad...” Max moaned beneath Harry’s mouth as he covered his lips in another kiss.

Harry gave a self satisfied grin as he whispered the lubrication charm and lined himself up to enter Max’s hole. He pushed in with an aggressive need filling his cock. He shoved into the man hard, with Max pushing himself back to meet his every thrust. He could hear the breathless moans of the other man as he thrust in and out in a steady rhythm. His hands were shaky against Max’s hips and he let out a groan as the man’s muscles tightened their steely grip around his cock. Harry wasn’t about to last much longer so he reached around to wrap his fingers in a fist around the man’s erection.

“Merlin, you feel so good,” Harry gasped out in a breathless cry.

His lips muffled any sort of a comprehensible response from Max as his tongue mimicked the movement of his hips within the man’s beautiful mouth. He was on the verge of losing it and he increased his movements on Max’s cock. Suddenly, all Harry could register were the bright lights popping before his blurring vision and the shuddering of his cock within Max’s tight confines. In fact, he was so involved in the earth shattering throes of orgasm that he barely registered the quiet clicking of a nearby door opening and closing. His eyes were closed as he released himself into a man whom he’d met only mere hours ago and opened them to stare into the grey eyes of a man he’d known half his life. He felt the guilt coming back but watching Draco run away with a look of hurt crossing his face made him feel even worse.

“This was such a mistake,” Harry said, shaking his head grievously while disentangling himself from the man he’d just fucked.

Max looked at him and saw that something was deeply wrong. Harry hated himself for having used the young man and hated that he’d probably ended up hurting not just one but two people tonight. This had been a horribly bad idea and he didn’t know what ever possessed him to concoct it in the first damn place.

“I’m sorry Max, really I am. I shouldn’t be here... I mean, I shouldn’t be here with you. There’s someone else... and I was stupid to think he didn’t care at all”

Harry wasn’t sure what to expect from Max but was surprised when the man just began dressing and assured him that everything was fine. With barely a look back, Harry ran to the alley just outside the club. He spotted Draco sitting, his back leaning against the stone wall. Harry approached him, his heart filled with trepidation and misgivings. Draco saw him and stood up, ready to flee at any moment. When he made to leave, Harry pounced, pinning him against the bricks.

“Malfoy listen to me, I’m sorry... I didn’t mean for this to happen”

“You know you’re a really bad liar Potter” Draco retorted, “You never would’ve brought him into the dressing rooms if you hadn’t wanted me to see, not that I even care of course!”

Harry could see the telltale tracks of recently shed tears upon Draco’s face so he knew the man was also lying. Two could play at this game! Harry tightened his grip on the man’s shoulders, unwilling to let him get away.

“Oh yeah, well what was that the other night with the twink in your dressing room? If that wasn’t for my benefit, then I don’t know what was!” Harry said, his voice rising to meet the venom in Malfoy’s indignant accusations.

“Yeah well I didn’t _fuck him_ now did I?” came another venomous sting as Draco pushed him away. The barb came hard and nearly crippled Harry’s heart. He knew what he’d done was wrong; he didn’t need Draco reminding him of the fact.

“You bring out the worst in me Malfoy and you know it! What exactly did you expect me to do, just stand by and let you use me for your amusement?” Harry was now the one acting indignant

Draco stared at him in utter disbelief...

“Oh no you don’t Potter... Your not laying the blame of this on me, you’re completely free to make your own damn choices. You don’t owe me any apologies or explanations. Like I told you, all we shared was a blowjob and no matter how good it was, it was just that... we shouldn’t go placing romance on something so obviously physical”

Harry watched him try to shrug it off but he’d known the man far too long to be fooled by the uncaring demeanor.

“Just who do you think your bullshitting Malfoy? It was more than just physical and you know it!”

“Oh really Potter... and what was that just now with Mr. Unknown Stranger? If you’re besotted by a blowjob then I can’t even begin to comprehend what a full on fuck will do to you!”

Malfoy’s tone was flippant but his attitude was defensive which could only mean one thing but Harry couldn’t let him get to him now. He could never be sure just what Draco was thinking and he refused to be the first to give his heart away, he’d already gone too far and gotten nothing in return.

“Well I suppose that’s something _you_ may never know, now isn’t it Malfoy”

Harry was taken by complete surprise when instead of another sassy comeback; he felt the burn of a stinging hex land on his right thigh. He instinctively sent a hex of his own barreling at the other man. He felt the return fire and was astonished that they were taking this so damn far. This wasn’t what he wanted between them. Ever since the incident in the bathroom during 6th year Harry had tried hard to keep his temper with Malfoy in check. The experience of that last fight wasn’t anything he cared to repeat. He heard Draco’s wince as Harry’s Expulso spell hit a nearby rock that exploded directly beside him. He felt blood trickle from a small gash on his right arm as Draco’s poorly aimed Diffindo charm barely grazed him. He aimed a stunning spell in retaliation but was met with a barely cast Protego that kept him from doing much damage to the man.

“What the hell Malfoy? Are we really going to do this?” Harry screamed from where he was crouched behind a muggle garbage can.

He aimed carefully and let out an Expelliarmus that hit Malfoy hard, sending him onto his arse and his wand flying the opposite direction. Before the man had time to recover, Harry was on him and the two of them were grappling. Harry pushed him down upon the ground and let his lips entrap the man in a searing kiss. He felt the man’s resistance but he wasn’t willing to give up so easily. Soon he had Draco succumbing into a heated snog that had both their bodies entangled upon the dirty cement. Their tongues battled for dominance until the two of them were pulling back breathless and needy. He saw the aching look of hunger within Malfoy’s eyes and so it came as a complete shock when the blonde pushed him backward. Draco got up and stalked over to where his wand had fallen. He never even looked at Harry as he spoke the words that cut Harry worse than any Diffindo charm ever could.

“This can’t happen Potter, I refuse to let it. I don’t know why all of a sudden you’re intent upon having it off with me but I won’t let you or any other bloke use me. Just get it through that thick Gryffindor head of yours that I don’t want this as badly as you do. In fact, I don’t want _you_ at all! I’m leaving now and I’d appreciate you not trying to stop me...”

His tone was drowning in solemn hesitation and Harry could hear the shakiness of the words. He knew Malfoy was lying and it hurt to think the man would just deny what they had together. _Sure, it was new and unexpected but Harry could feel how very right it was just the same. He’d made a mistake with Max but Malfoy was still the one he really wanted._ He started to get up but then thought better of it; he owed the man some time to think this through. Difficult as it was to watch the blonde disappear into the night, Harry sat quietly, holding onto his bleeding shoulder and letting his own feelings of guilt, shame and regret overwhelm him...

 **Part 6**  
Harry was disappointed at how things had ended between he and Malfoy but decided it was best to let the man have his space. He went back to the club the next night with full intentions of apologizing. He even brought a box of those Swiss chocolates from Honeydukes imported shop that he knew Draco loved. When he arrived in the back dressing rooms, he was surprised to find Draco’s quarters locked. He inquired with one of the other dancers and felt shocked when told that the blonde had taken a couple weeks off from dancing. Harry was sure it had something to do with their fight the night before and it worried him. He needed to talk to him, needed for him to understand what it was he was feeling.

He went home and immediately sent an owl out to Malfoy Manor and received it back, unopened. He then Flooed the place only to get a house elf telling him Master Malfoy no longer resided at the manor. Harry shouldn’t have really been surprised considering the bad memories that must be present in that foreboding old house. Finally, he’d been desperate enough to Floo his friends, knowing full well that Hermione worked with Daphne Greengrass in the magical law enforcement offices.

It had been hard to face them, to admit to his two best friends that he was in love with Draco Malfoy and of course, to admit what he’d done with Max. He could feel Hermione’s condemnation at such promiscuity but she held her tongue for which he was grateful. She just held his hand while they listened to Ron rant and rave about why the hell of all the blokes it had to be that git Malfoy and then she’d immediately agreed to help him.

“I can’t guarantee that Daphne will help you but I am connected to her floo”

Harry had stuck his head into the greenish flames and awaited Hermione’s colleague. A blonde woman had come and sat close to the fire’s light. She’d looked Harry straight in the eyes with a steady accusing gaze before speaking to him.

“I know why you’ve called me Potter but what I don’t know is just what makes you think I’d actually help you find him”

Harry looked at her through the cooling sting of the flames. She seemed determined and he had to convince her he meant well.

“Because I love him!” he blurted out unintentionally.

She sneered at him in a very condescending way, _how he hated dealing with Slytherins, they always seemed to be looking for ulterior motives in everything._

“You’ve got an awful way of showing that now don’t you Potter... I mean fucking some other bloke!”

Daphne seemed genuinely disgusted with Harry and he knew he deserved it but it made him automatically defensive.

“Malfoy’s the one who kept insisting this relationship was purely physical!”

Harry was exasperated with her reaction but he refused to give up. Her ensuing laughter seemed cruel and mocking.

“Oh Merlin Potter, even for a Gryffindor that’s pretty thick! Really... I mean when have you ever known a Malfoy to be honest about their feelings?”

Her words rang true and Harry realized he’d made a terrible mistake; he had to let Draco know how much he cared...

“This is exactly why I need to find him! I need to tell him how I feel,” he growled out persistently.

She gave him a wary look but then in the next breath was giving him a set of Floo coordinates.

“Break his heart Potter and I’ll break your pretty face, understand?”

Her glare told him she was dead serious and so he gave her a sheepish grin as he said goodbye and stepped back from the fireplace. In a matter of minutes, he was letting himself slide through the green flames into a small sparsely furnished flat. He heard footsteps coming as the noise of the Floo alerted the owner to his presence. He turned to face the handsome blonde entering the living room and just barely ducked the hex that was thrown haphazardly toward his head.

“Draco please... I want to talk!” Harry yelled as he ducked behind a nearby sofa.

Several sparks of magic barely missed him as they flew through the air. Draco was obviously upset and angry with Harry; he needed somehow to get him calmed down.

“Please Draco... I love you... We need to talk!” he blurted out in complete desperation.

Draco lifted his wand, intent upon throwing another curse toward the now singed couch but was caught off guard. Harry threw an Expelliarmus curse that had the man losing his wand and he ran forward to push him up against the wall. Draco didn’t really struggle; he only stared at Harry in a dazed look of confusion.

“Did you say you loved me?”

“Yeah I know... I know it’s a girlie thing to say but its true… I love you, you stubborn prat”

Harry was about to continue confessing his feelings for the man but his words were cut off by an almost desperate kiss. Draco’s lips were pressed hard and demanding against his. He opened his mouth up to the plundering of those beautiful lips. His tongue dove in to mingle with the other man’s in a sensuous dance. He felt himself relaxing into Malfoy’s embrace and was shocked at being suddenly thrown backward upon the floor.

Malfoy stood over him in a menacing fashion and Accioed his wand back into his hand. Harry held his own wand tightly just in case the man was about to throw more hexes. Instead, he laid the wand on a nearby table and in a series of deft movements, removed his shirt and had Harry pinned to the floor in another heated snog. Harry gave in fully to the man’s kisses and Draco also lost himself to the other man’s searing touch. Suddenly they were caught up in the moment, both heedless of what had taken place over the past few days. They only knew that they wanted each other and right now that was all that was truly important.

Harry pulled back from the kiss and whispered Malfoy’s name in a breathless moan. The man responded by tearing at the opening of Harry’s shirt. Moments later, he had the blasted thing open albeit, missing a few buttons. He smirked triumphantly as he laid a trail of love bites across Harry’s faintly tanned skin. Harry’s wand had fallen to the floor and his hand reached out to entangle itself in Malfoy’s long locks. He let out a groan of needful appreciation as Draco traveled down his body, his mouth hovering over the bulge in Harry’s jeans.

Draco let his nose linger upon the skin just above Harry’s waistband and he could smell the scent that was uniquely Potter. The delicious smell of the other man’s arousal was like a heady aphrodisiac to his very soul. He could no longer deny wanting the man and he was determined to have him regardless of the damned consequences. He let his fingers linger in the waistband as he pulled himself up against Potter’s frame, frotting their hard-ons together. He heard a growl escape the impatient brunette’s mouth and he silenced him with another all-consuming, breath-taking kiss. Harry’s hands reached around him, clinging to his bared back and Draco let his cock jut hard into the man’s groin, teasing him in the process.

“Merlin Harry, why do you make me want you so badly?” he gasped in an almost defeated whimper against the crook of Potter’s neck.

With almost desperate need, Draco pulled at the button of Harry’s jeans, unzipping the opening of his trousers to pull out the man’s long hard cock. His hand fisted it tightly in his grasp and the boy hero let out a moan of pleasure that excited Draco’s own arousal. The twitch to his own groin made him groan and he pulled the muggle jeans down around Harry’s ankles, exposing him fully. He wet two fingers in his mouth before pushing them gently within Potter’s arse. His mouth again found the man’s as he pushed those fingers in deeper, curling them ever so slightly into Harry’s sweet spot. The man gave a keening cry as Draco fingered his prostate. Draco’s mouth found the crook of Harry’s neck and worried the flesh near his shoulder blade. There would definitely be a mark there come morning.

“Fuck me... Please Draco, fuck me” Harry pleaded.

Draco looked up and gave him a devious smirk as he continued to stretch the man’s tight opening. He laid a soft kiss upon Harry’s forehead, which was sweaty with exertion and need. Skillfully, he added another finger that made Harry see stars but worked to loosen the wall of muscles enough to allow Draco entrance. He finally pulled away but only long enough to grab lube from a nearby drawer and to pull his own readied cock from the boxers he was wearing. He squirted out a handful of the oily lube into his palm, using it to stroke his erection. Potter’s eyes were on him and he could tell the man found it highly arousing. When his cock was well slicked, he placed it at Harry’s opening, pushing himself in slowly, inch by inch.

Potter whined from the initial burn but soon he was urging Draco to enter him further. Draco placed a hand on the other man’s hip to hold him back until he was finally fully seated within the wall of tight muscles. It felt so good to have Harry’s arse clinging to his cock and he pulled his hips back just a tiny bit before pushing forward quickly. The sharp movement grazed Harry’s prostate and he squealed out in pleasure. His nails dug into Draco’s back as the man continued moving back and forth within Harry’s body.

Their union was fraught with need as they each tried to dominate the joining. The tip of Draco’s cock dragged across Harry’s prostate with every thrust of his hips. It sent the man into a pleasured frenzy and Draco smirked at the ensuing whine he emitted. Draco could feel Harry’s muscles clenching around his erection and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. The man was relentlessly insatiable as he pressed his hips downward upon Draco’s cock. Harry matched each and every sensual movement as Draco’s hips pounded against his arse. They’d both wanted this much longer than either wanted to admit.

Harry bit lightly into the pale skin of Draco’s shoulder as he felt his own cock twitch with aching need. Draco grasped at his lover’s member, wanking him to completion. He swept one finger through the sticky mess now covering Potter’s belly and brought it to his mouth. He let out a sensual groan at the taste of the other man upon his tongue and then pulled Harry’s thighs upward so he could penetrate his body with deeper strokes. Harry grunted as the new position allowed his prostate to be hit full on, making him see a myriad of dizzying spots before him. Harry’s muscles were milking Draco’s cock tightly and he couldn’t contain himself any longer. He gasped out loudly as his testicles tightened up and his cock began filling with his release. His come spurted forth in a rush, as his needs were finally sated.

Draco trembled as his body was assaulted by an onslaught of sensations. There was a magical buzz in the air as their powers collided in unison. As he released himself, he felt Harry come again without so much as a touch this time. The splash of warmth upon his stomach and chest was a welcoming end to their pleasant juncture. Draco pulled himself out of the other man’s body and pulled his sweat-clad boxers off his overheated body. He put a hand out toward Harry who was still lying silently upon the floor.

“Come on _Harry_ , let me show you to my room...,” he drawled out with the hint of a mischievous smirk upon his lips.

When Harry pulled himself up, Draco caught him in his arms. He placed an almost tender kiss upon the other man’s mouth and it brought a smile to Potter’s lips.

“I meant what I said Draco, I _really_ do love you”

Draco let out a defeated sigh before again kissing Potter, this time upon the cheek as his other hand caressed the curve of his jaw. He could feel the unmistakable roughness of stubble upon the man’s face and he found that it thrilled him. He looked at the emerald eyes that were filling up with hope and it worried him. _He wanted to say the words Potter needed to hear but they were the same words that scared him shitless._ Instead he just smiled wanly at the man before he spoke.

“I know that Harry... I just don’t want to think about that just yet. This... Us... Everything that just took place here... it’s all so bloody new to me. I don’t have any idea how to deal with it all, so can’t we just put it aside, just for now. Can’t we just put the feelings away while we go upstairs and enjoy this for a bit longer? I promise I’ll deal with whatever this is between us first thing in the morning. I just need some time to sort it all out in my head.”

Harry pulled himself close into the blonde, laying a soft kiss upon his lips.

“Fine, but don’t think I’m going to stop telling you how much I love you”

Draco just smiled at him and reached out to push a stray lock of hair from Harry’s face, kissing him firmly upon the mouth before leading him quietly up the stairs.

Harry spent the entire day with Draco, they went upstairs and had sex in Draco’s four poster bed, then took a shower which led to wild sex on the bathroom counter, another shower, and finally more sex in that amazing bed. Around lunchtime, they went downstairs to eat but halfway through the meal, they’d ended up having sex on the kitchen table. Their energy almost spent they’d done it again on the living room floor and then finally fallen asleep on the tiny couch in front of a roaring fire. It had felt so perfect to fall asleep in each other’s arms. Sometime in the early evening, they’d awoken and Harry had almost wanted to approach the subject of where all this sex was actually leading them but he’d promised Draco he had until morning and he was determined not to fuck it up this time.

Instead, he just laid a trail of languid kisses up and down his lover’s face, neck and torso. He reveled in the taste and feel of the muscular beauty. Draco had wrapped his arms around him tightly and kissed him atop the head. Then he’d gotten up from the sofa and led him back upstairs. Once they were in the bedroom, he’d lain across the bed, pulling Harry down on top of him so he was practically straddling his waist. Harry had pressed more kisses upon Draco’s chest and then slid down his form to take his cock in between his lips. He’d allowed his mouth to work the man into a quivering mess before he’d finally let off with a loud wet pop.

Harry then pulled himself into a sitting position across Draco’s lap. He reached into a nearby drawer for the lube and soon had two slicked fingers prodding at his own entrance. He pressed in deeply, causing his hole to burn and stretch. All the while he fingered himself, Draco’s eyes never left him. Draco seemed simply enthralled by what Harry was doing. He watched the warm blush of desire creep across his lover’s face and reached out for the man’s stiffening cock. He wanked Harry in time with the man’s thrusts into his arsehole. With all the sex they’d been having all day it didn’t take long for Harry to prepare his hole. Soon he was lowering himself onto Draco’s thick length and the blonde was thrusting himself up into him. As they continued making love to one another, Harry delighted in how _perfect_ the day had been... he only _hoped_ that tomorrow would bring more of the same...

 **Part 7**  
Morning came and Harry awoke with the sun shining upon his face. He turned and snuggled into the warm body lying next to him. He could hear Draco’s heart beating next to his ear. An arm was slung around his shoulder and a set of fingers pressed firmly into his back. He looked up to see the man still sleeping. He let a finger trail lightly across Draco’s angular jaw and saw a smile play at his beautiful lips.

“Morning Potter” came out the sexy drawl of the barely awake man.

Harry’s breath hitched at the sound of his last name. _So this was it, Draco had decided this couldn’t work and he’d be sending Harry packing now that it was morning._ Harry rolled out of the man’s arms. He didn’t say a word, just braced himself for what he knew was coming. Instead, he felt Draco roll himself to the side and his fingers teased at Harry’s side.

“What’s the matter?” he asked his voice softly gentle.

“Go ahead; I know what you’re going to say. It won’t work, it was fun but that’s all it was. Go ahead, I can take it...”

“By the look of your face I beg to differ... you look like the world just dropped out from beneath you, so I don’t think you can take it,” Draco said as he tried hard to contain his growing laughter.

Harry turned to face him and the look of anger stopped Draco dead in his tracks.

“Why don’t you go fuck yourself?” he yelled as he got up to retrieve his clothes from where he’d laid them the night before.

Draco rolled over flat on his back and began chuckling to himself.

“Personally, I’d much rather fuck _you_ so why don’t you quit this little self righteous temper tantrum and get your cute little arse _back_ in my bed”

Harry looked at him with a look of scathing shock clearly displayed upon his face.

“Over my dead body will I shag you again just because you enjoyed it! I don’t know who the hell you seem to think you are but I’m not some common little whore willing to spread it for you anytime you ask you know!” Harry’s voice rose as he had his little tirade.

“Harry what the _hell_ is your problem? I want us to give this a try and I was under the impression last night that so did _you_... I think I may be in love with you” Draco’s voice got softer as he spoke that last part. He wasn’t used to baring his feelings and it made him feel unbearably vulnerable.

Harry’s head whipped around as he pulled his jeans up around his hips.

“What did you say?”

Without even bothering to button his fly, he climbed back onto the bed and took Draco’s face within his hands.

“Look Potter, you heard me! I’m not about to...”

His own words were interrupted by Harry’s voice.

“What’s with this damn Potter shit, I thought we were past all that?” He said in a low grumbling voice.

“Wait; is that what this is all about? I used your surname and not your given? Merlin’s balls Harry! Does it really fucking matter? I’ve spent years calling you Potter; it’s a habit I probably won’t rid that easily but whatever I call you doesn’t change how I feel about you!”

Draco took hold of Harry’s wrists, pressed in close, and captured his lips in a demanding snog. He pulled back to look into the emerald eyes that had always haunted both his worst nightmares and his most amazing dreams. _It was true, he loved the man and there was no more point in trying to deny it to himself or the rest of the damned world._ He was finally ready to take a chance...

Looking Harry straight in the eyes he finally said the words he knew the sentimental old fool had been craving all along.

“Harry... _I love you_... Salazar take pity on me, but I do”

The kiss he placed upon the man’s lips was filled with pent up longing and need. Harry opened up to the taste of Draco’s mouth and allowed the kiss to linger for a few moments before pulling back.

“So why all the drama? I mean, why did you keep pushing me away?”

“Because I didn’t want to have to stop dancing” Draco answered in a whisper “I like stripping and I knew that if we were in a serious relationship that you’d expect me to stop. I didn’t figure you’d want other blokes ogling my bits every night...”

Harry let a finger trail lazily down the minute scars on Draco’s chest and he swallowed hard.

“Draco _I love you_ and if you want to keep dancing, that’s fine with me. I’d like to think that eventually you wouldn’t _want_ to though. That is if this works out between us anyways. Until then, I don’t expect you to give up what makes you feel good”

“You really mean that Harry?” Draco asked but before Harry could answer, he was being pulled down upon the bed in a heated snog that was threatening to turn into another shag…

 **Epilogue... 1 yr later...**  
Harry looked at the sexy blonde man as he danced, Draco’s hips swaying back and forth in a sensual sway. The hypnotic movements mesmerized him and he could feel a tightness growing within his jeans. _Merlin, how he loved to watch Draco perform, even after a year it still sent a thrill through his body._ He watched as the orange construction worker’s vest that the blonde was wearing came sliding seductively down his muscled shoulders just a few inches only to return teasingly back up to cover the previously bared skin. He watched Draco’s hands graze seductively down his chest and then grasp at the front of the tight jeans he was wearing, fondling the encased hard on that was obviously bulging at the seams of the rough blue material.

Instead, he pulled off the clunky tool belt adorning his waist, setting it near a stool behind him.

The blue and pink rays of the strobe light shimmered upon Draco’s long blonde hair, making him look like some sort of an angel. Harry knew better, he’d seen firsthand just how naughty that pervy little angel could be. His groin twitched at such thoughts and he couldn’t help but smile as he watched the man gyrating his hips. Draco’s hand went down to the buttons at the front of his jeans and he let his fingers slowly undo every one. _Button Fly... gosh Muggles had some ingenious ideas_ Harry thought to himself. Draco’s hand slipped beneath the waistband, pulling it slightly open, exposing a trail of silvery blonde curls. Merlin how Harry wanted to touch those curly tendrils... He bit the inside of his mouth, containing an inward groan.

Draco smirked over at him and gave him a sly wink. Harry smiled at the attention as he watched Draco slide his hands upward and finally pull the vest from his shoulders, letting it drop upon the floor. He straddled the stool, the obscene movements making Harry so fucking horny that he let out a delighted gasp and Draco smiled triumphantly. Draco was in his element when he danced and Harry knew it. The man craved the attention, so who was Harry to deny him the pleasure. Harry was rewarded for his generosity by getting a look at that beautiful pale skin. Draco’s body was so amazing and Harry knew that from first hand experience. Draco let himself sashay back and forth to the music a few moments more before he expertly shed himself of the hindering jeans.

Finally, Draco’s body lay bared to Harry’s greedy eyes. _Club Mystique’s_ signature black thong the only thing keeping Harry from seeing every inch of the man’s naked body. He wanted him so badly. He reached forward, longing to touch the pale skin and Draco gave him another smile. This one not only triumphant but also predatory as he stalked forward, making his way closer to where Harry was sitting. Harry smiled back as he scooted back from the dancer in a teasing manner. Draco let out a groan and stalked forward.

“Okay enough teasing Harry. My cock is so damn hard for you baby” Draco said in what was supposed to be a pitying moan.

“ _I’m_ teasing _you_... I’m not the one dancing around in my skivvies now am I love?” Harry said with a playful laugh as he pulled the blonde down onto the bed with him.

“If I recall it was you who asked me to dress up as this Muggle builder bloke and dance for you, now wasn’t it?” Draco said in an accusing tone.

“Maybe...” Harry said teasingly, “Okay yes it was but I know how much you love to dance for me”

Draco pressed himself up against Harry’s frame and growled, _“Only you”_

Harry smiled at the exclamation, remembering how excited he’d been six months ago when Draco had announced he was quitting his job as a stripper. He told Harry he’d rather put on private shows for him instead and that was what they’d been doing ever since, several times a month in fact. Today was a special performance, it was a year since Draco and Harry had admitted their feelings for one another. After that fateful day, the two men had immediately found a flat and begun living together. Their friends and family had been mostly supportive except for Ron and Lucius but that had been expected. A year later, even those two were beginning to warm to the inevitable idea.

Draco had still stripped at the club a few times a week while Harry was promoted to Head Auror at the Ministry. Their relationship hadn’t been perfect but it was rare that they ever went to bed still angry at one another. They had a lot in common and it helped seal their fates. A love of Quidditch, cooking, and Muggle comedians gave them plenty to do together when they weren’t ravaging one another’s bodies that is. The sex was of course _amazing_ and their longing for one another seemed as if it’d never wane. Even now, with Draco’s hand slipping inside Harry’s pants and grasping firmly at his erection, Harry could realize just how _incredibly lucky_ he was to have walked into _Club Mystique_ little more than a year ago...


End file.
